Save her from this
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: JackAna Maria! Fluff kind of ..abuse..and uh.. some cursing..Jack meets such a fine lady...but there is something that is upsetting her and yet he longs for her. One Shot .


Save her from this 

Diclaimer:I don't own POTC or the song Just for by Nickelback

A/N: This is my first Jack/Ana Maria How they first met! Fluff meh

just go read you might like it hmm

I don't know if this is gonna be okay. It better be..ha...

* * *

_I want to take his eyes out _

_Just for looking at you_

The night was supposed to be merry, dancing, singing, a banquet. Not everyone was dancing though, a woman weaving in and out of the crowd. Her eyes scanning around the dancers, women dressed in fancy clothes. But she didn't fit in with them at all, she had a different life then them. Therefore not all of her was happy to be apart of the party. She smiled did her curtsies did everything a proper woman should. She even came with an escort, her husband.

Captain Jack Sparrow stood off to the side of the room, watching everyone. He studied the couples, the women, waiting for his plan of attack. Jack had dressed to match the other high classed citizens, even a dark colored curled wig. He of course stole the outfit and it fit quiet nicely.

"Captain."

Bootstrap Bill came walking up to Jack. "I was wondering if ye minded if I took a break out back..."

Jack raised an eyebrow at Bill, "You're screwing a maid aren't ya?"

Bill grinned and walked away from Jack who was laughing. He stopped laughing when he saw the saddest woman that he had ever laid eyes on. She beautiful, aye, but so sad, her eyes gave her away. He watched her for a while, she stood alone next to a column in the room, her eyes on the dancers.

Maybe, he thought, I should go ask her to dance.

He stood next to Sarah Jameson one of his crew members. She was standing so stiff she would have given them away if she wasn't dressed in a frilly little dress and her hair done up with curls and all. He smirked, she did look the part, her pale skin and the makeup done on her face made her look like a little doll baby.

"Your a lady" Jack began wrapping his arm around her.

"Aye" she gave him a queer look. "What about it?"

"Ye see that lass over there" he directed her gaze to the dark skinned beauty.

"Aye, what about her. Jack if ya plan on kidnapping a lass then do so but the code says that no man may touch a woman without her consent and Jack taking her doesn't make it consent. Jack I really think ye should-"

"Sarah shut yer gob!" he growled. The lass talked to much but she was deadly with a pistol and she was an expert swordsman...woman.

"I just wanna know how would I woe said strumpet." He removed his arm from around her and started to walk towards the girl.

"Jack" Sarah called grabbing Jack's arm. "She's married."

Jack looked back at Sarah. "And how would ye know that dear?"

"Ring, and the man that's watching her."

Jack looked over at the girl, her hand was in front of her holding a fan to go with her green dress. A diamond shined in the candle light. He cursed, Sarah was observant he'd give her that.

"If I didn't see that ring I would have suspected ye of having feelings for ol' Jack" he grinned as she glared at him, narrowing her green eyes. She huffed and walked away to go find her friend Renajah Thompson.

_Yes I do_

"Bloody dresses" Sarah heard Renajah mutter as she walked up to her. Renajah Thompson glanced up at Sarah who was smirking at her.

"What the bloody 'ell are you smirking at Jameson! You 'ave ter dress up in these god awful dresses also!" Renajah growled.

"Aye, but you should see how handsome you look!" Sarah grinned and patted her friend on the shoulder.

"Would ya look at him." Renajah pointed at Jack who was talking to the dark skinned girl.

William Turner came out from the back of the room with a smirk. Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. "Sleeping with those maids again eh?"

He grinned and pretended to brush off some dirt from his coat. "I wouldn't have to sleep with them if you two would just join me in my bed at night."

Renajah laughed and Sarah huffed turning her attention back to the Captain. "I want my bloody money, Bill!"

Bill walked over to them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "We already got the money..."

I want to take his hands off Just for touching you Yes I do

The lass danced very well indeed, Jack thought walking with her over to the balcony for some fresh air.

"Why are you so quiet, love?" Jack asked putting his hand on her shoulder. She flinched at his touch.

"I'm sorry, I just...I don't like to talk much" Ana Maria said staring off into the night. Her eyes scanned the beach below.

Ana Maria was married of course, no children just an abusive husband. She didn't want to tell the stranger her problems, though she felt as if she could tell him anything in the world and he would listen. Captain Jack Sparrow, she thought, was one of the few men she felt actually comfortable with.

"I see" he murmured rubbing his chin.

"I must be going, Captain" She said curtsying to him.

"Wait" he called after her. She was gone before he could say one more word.

"Breath taking" he muttered.

_And I want to rip his heart out _

_Just for hurting you_

"I can't believe you made me stay in this bloody dress for that whole entire time while you had your time with that woman! Jack I really can't stand you at times!"

Renajah and Sarah kept their nagging up the whole way down the street. Jack didn't pay much mind to them, they always yelled at him. Bloody women, he thought briefly before his mind went back to Ana Maria. Something about her was entrancing, he had never seen such a complicated woman to figure out. She didn't talk therefore he couldn't figure her out, yet when she looked at him or gave him a hint of a smile it was enough to make him long for her.

"Will you two just shut your mouths!" Bill yelled pulling Sarah beside him from the Captain's side trying to get at least one of the girls away from the Captain.

"Bloody eunuch" Sarah muttered hitting Bill on the arm for him to let go. Renajah continued to nag at Jack who got swatted at by him.

"I'm going for a little stroll" Jack kept walking down the beach instead of going to the boats.

"I'm going to follow him, make sure he stays out of trouble" Bill said to the girls. "Go on with out us, we'll take the other boat to the ship."

Renajah and Sarah nodded getting into the boat. Bill set off after Jack.

_And I want to break his mind down _

_Yes I do_

"You bloody whore!"

Ana Maria winced as her husband Jacob swung at her once more hitting her in the face. She fell to the ground outside the pub where he stopped to get another drink before they headed home.

"Ya think I didn't see ya? Dancing with that bloody man!" Jacob took another swig from the flask. "All the things I do for you!"

Ana Maria stood up at his command. "I'm sorry Jacob."

He chuckled and grabbed her arm pulling her close to him for a kiss. "I'm going to break you tonight Ana!"

He raised his hand to her again but a officer passed by, he lowered his hand, smiled at the officer.

"Evening officer" Jacob said sickly sweet. The officer nodded.

"Evening" the officer smiled back. "Ma'am."

And I want to break his mind down Yes I do

Jack stared hard at the man that Ana Maria was with. His stomached turned when he saw him knock her to her feet. Falling to the hard ground could have bruised her let alone the hit she took from him. He wanted to kill the man, her husband. Jack was no man to mess with, and he didn't like it when a man beat on a woman. It was personal now. Following Ana Maria back to her house, Jack waited until they were in the house before he knocked on the door. Catching the man off guard.

"What the bloody 'ell do you want?" Jacob had answered the door drunk as ever. Ana Maria was behind him on the floor, her nose bloodied.

Jack pushed the man inside the door and slammed it shut behind him. Ana gasped as Jack punched Jacob in the face sending him to the floor beside Ana. Jack reached down and picked the man back up, Jacob tried to get a grip on Jack. Pulling off Jack's wig and throwing it to the floor. Ana watched as Jack pushed Jacob against the wall and hit him against it several times making his head hit it violently.

"How do you like it?" Jack growled into Jacob's ear.

"Please stop!" Jacob cried out, his eyes went to Ana Maria on the ground. "Help me!"

Jack laughed, "How many times had she asked you to stop? Did you ever stop?"

Jack threw Jacob at the stairs hurting his back. Jack pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the coward that laid in agony on the staircase.

_Yes I do_

_And I want to make him _

_Take back all that he took from you _

_Yes I do_

"Please don't!" Ana Maria spoke rushing over to Jack.

She placed her hand on the pistol for him to lower it. "It will just make you as low as him."

He looked over at her and saw tears running down her face. "Alright love."

He wrapped his arm around her and helped her walk out the door of the mansion. Jack saw Bill walking up to the house, his cutlass already out incase he needed to rescue Jack.

"What the-"

"Just take her back to the boat I'll be there" Jack told Bill handing Ana Maria over to him.

"Alright" Bill said helping Ana Maria walk.

Jack walked back into the house, he narrowed his eyes seeing that Jacob was no longer on the staircase. He gasped as a vase came crashing on his head, he put his hand on his head and drew out his pistol once more. He pointed and aimed.

_And I want to rip his heart out _

_Just for hurting you_

Ana Maria laid on the bed in the woman's side of the quarters. Renajah dabbed at Ana's cuts and cleaned up her wounds while Sarah got her new clothes to change into. Jack walked into the room and smiled warmly at Ana who smiled right back.

"Let her rest, loves" Jack said shooing them out the room. "Go clean something."

He laughed as they cursed at him on their way out the room.

"Thank you Jack" Ana said smiling.

"You're gonna be just fine now. Get some rest."

_The End_

A/N: Blah...thanks..


End file.
